


a faire trembler le murs de Jéricho

by Nerd_of_Camelot



Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feel-good, Horny Jason, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roy Harper is Arsenal, Roy Harper is a sap, Top Roy Harper, Tumblr Prompt, Voice Kink, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/Nerd_of_Camelot
Summary: "So idk if you're still taking the smut prompts but like... 42 with Jason and Roy? 👀"-Anonymous42) "I guess I'll just get off all by myself."--After a long night on patrol, there are few things Jason enjoys more than getting cleaned up, having a last minute dinner at five or six in the morning with Roy in some shitty safehouse, and then passing out with him.But there's definitely something he enjoys more... Depending on the night, of course.Tonight's one of those nights.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	a faire trembler le murs de Jéricho

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "Je vais t'aimer", specifically the version performed by Louane for the movie "La famille Bélier".  
> I've never seen the movie or anything, that's just the version of the song that I like best lol
> 
> anyways the best translation I've seen of that particular line is "enough to make the walls of Jericho shake" which i felt was fitting for these guys

It had been a long night.

A very, _very_ long night.

Frankly, Jason was torn between just passing right out on the couch as soon as he'd gotten out of his helmet, and waiting for Roy to show up, since they'd split up later in the night in order to avoid being followed. Although he guessed it wouldn't matter, in the end ― Roy would wake him up when he got here if he happened to fall asleep before then. He was considerate like that.

The bastard.

Wouldn't want Jay locking his back up sleeping on the couch like some kind of _heathen_.

After prying his helmet off his head and shrugging his jacket off, he sighed and pried himself up off the couch. As much as he really wouldn't mind just passing out right there, and as much as he wouldn't admit it out loud even on pain of death, waiting for Roy sounded a lot more appealing. It was always nice to get cleaned up after a long night and have a last minute meal with the guy before they fell into a safehouse bed and slept off a night of kicking ass and getting their asses kicked.

Like.

Really.

He enjoyed it.

And sometimes he really did want to be able to tell Roy that, but it wasn't happening any time soon. Or probably at all. Ever. Because if he tried to say it he was pretty sure he'd burst into flames and then where would they be?

Still, regardless of any of that, even if he passed out before Roy got back, he was definitely taking the opportunity to clean himself up. He had blood and dirt in some very uncomfortable places, and he still wasn't sure how he always managed to get blood _inside_ his boots, but here he was.

After a nice shower and a change of clothes ― by which he meant tugging on a tank top and some boxers ―, he had just started hunting around for something to whip up for a last minute meal when the front door opened, then closed once more.

"Little surprised you're still up, Jaybird." Roy said, from the kitchen doorway, sounding pretty beat himself, "Expected you to be passed out on the couch by now."

Jason snorted in response and glanced at him over his shoulder. Roy had gotten as far as discarding his weapons and part of his suit, and he looked as tired as he sounded. There was a level of _cute_ to be found in the rumpled hair and tired eyes and dark circles that Jason guessed was just the romantic in him, but mostly all he could think was that Roy definitely needed to go to bed. Like. _Really._

He should get back to finding food.

"Go take a shower, red." He said, after sweeping his eyes over him for a moment, "I'll rustle up some dinner."

"Hell yeah, _food,"_ Roy groaned, tone borderline sexual, as he shrugged away from the doorframe and disappeared off toward the bedroom.

He returned some twenty minutes later, in nothing but boxers, looking significantly more awake than before but still pretty dead on his feet, and they feasted on some TV dinners. Roy cracked a few jokes over dinner, so he couldn't be _too_ tired, and Jason was... A little glad for that. Because his eyes kept getting, erm.

Distracted.

He watched a water droplet, clinging to Roy's skin even as its fellows evaporated, trail down his neck, over one of his pecs... And had to wrench his eyes away before his body got any bright ideas about it. They were both already exhausted. He didn't need to make it worse by getting horny.

Although, he imagined Roy wouldn't mind.

And he wouldn't either.

But goddammit, they needed to _sleep,_ not to _fuck._

His eyes flicked back, and that rebellious little water droplet had crawled its way down to Roy's abs.

Fuck.

Was that really all it took to get him going? Staring at Roy's chest and stomach?

He wanted to scream.

"You good, Jay?" Roy asked, brow lifted.

Bastard was smirking, so Jay knew that he knew exactly what was happening.

"Yep." He said, a little stubbornly, "Peachy."

Roy suppressed a snort.

Jason wanted to smack him ― but also, he really wanted to kiss his dumb face. Kiss that dumb smile off his dumb face.

God, what a bastard.

"If you say so," Said the redhead, putting his hands up in surrender when Jason only scowled at his snort.

He avoided the urge to grumble, because that would just give him away. And where was the fun in that?

Because that was what this was, really ― a game. Just fun. And he wouldn't have it any other way. If you couldn't screw around and have fun with the person you were fucking, it wasn't meant to be. And Jason was... Just enough of a sap to think, or hope, that they were meant to be.

Not that he would admit that.

Bursting into flames issue and all that.

"I say so," He said, instead of grumbling, "I'm gonna go lay down, 'kay?"

"Mhm." The redhead waved as he got up and left the room.

Jason took the moment he had to himself to breathe, smiling just a little. Sometimes it was nice knowing Roy could see right through him. Other times it was frustrating, sure, but he definitely enjoyed it right now. It meant they were mutually screwing around. By now he knew how tonight would end, and even though he still thought they _really_ needed to go to bed he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to get laid. He liked getting laid, mostly by Roy, and it was one of his favored ways to end a night anyway. And one of his favored ways to start a day but shh. Nobody tell Roy.

He'd never start a day without Roy fucking him senseless again.

Great in theory, not to so much in practice.

He shook his head, shucked his shirt, and sprawled himself out on the bed on his belly. Some creative shifting to accommodate sore spots and to hopefully make a pretty picture for his boyfriend when he inevitably joined him, and he settled in to wait. It took only another moment or two for the air to shift, and Roy to yawn to announce his presence.

"Damn, that's a nice view." Roy teased, "Too bad we're both dead on our feet, huh?"

"You really that tired?" Jason asked, turning his head to look at him and shifting his hips a little.

Roy's eyes tracked the movement, and he licked his lips. "Oh, yeah. I'm _beat."_

"Shame," He sighed, shifting again to get a hand on his half-hard dick through his boxers, "I guess I'll just get off all by myself."

He wasn't surprised when Roy chose to give up on the game right then and there, because he usually did sort of lose it when Jason started touching himself in front of him, and he wasn't complaining either. The redhead settled onto the bed behind him, boxing him in and pressing his hips (and hand) into the mattress. Kisses were laid all the way up his spine, which was a ticklish, but pleasant, feeling that he'd gotten used to from Roy. He was... Touchy. Very much so. And he would kiss any patch of skin he could get to, really. So he smiled, inclining his neck to give Roy more room when he reached the top of his back, and Roy pressed a smiling kiss to his nape.

"Pretty as that'd be to watch... I think I might not be as tired as I thought I was."

He grinned, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He was nipped on the shoulder, which made him chuckle, and Roy continued, right in his ear, "Seein' that made me feel _real_ awake."

He shifted beneath the older man, grinding his ass up against him and shuddering in delight when Roy returned the motion. There were a lot of things he couldn't necessarily get himself to _say_ to Roy, but he certainly hoped he got the idea across with his actions. He certainly hoped Roy knew that as much as he _did_ enjoy the sex, this wasn't even necessarily about the sex.

"Well, then I guess you oughta do somethin' about it, huh?"

And, in reply, Roy did something about it.

"Love you," He uttered, into Jason's neck near his ear, as he shifted and slid his boxers off of him.

Jason felt his cheeks heat, just a little, and he let out a shuddering breath when Roy wasted absolutely no time in grabbing his ass. He wanted to say it back, but he knew already the words would get caught in his throat, so all he could do was sigh and let himself relax against the bed. It had taken effort to even allow himself this, though, and he hoped (secretly, of course, because his damned pride wouldn't allow for more) that one day he could manage to work past this particular roadblock as well. It was just three (or two) words. It shouldn't be so damned hard to utter, but.

You know.

Ugh, feelings, and all that.

He couldn't be too annoyed with it, though, considering he was a _little_ busy.

The prep was a bit of a rushed job, as it usually was when they were this tired and still winding down from a night of high adrenaline, but Jason wouldn't trade the feeling or Roy's uttered encouragements and praise for the world. The sound of his voice in Jason's ear was enough to have him melting at the best of times, and tonight it was really just rattling his fucking bones. Roy got a hand up under his hip, carefully negotiating his lower body until he'd lifted enough for some easy movement, and Jason went with it as easily as he could.

"Good boy," Roy told him, pressing a smiling kiss to his nape.

Jason sighed happily, cheeks warm as a shudder slid down his back.

Then Roy's slicked cock was teasing against his loose hole, and he sighed again and went boneless in Roy's hold.

"Roy," He uttered, and the chuckle he got in response made him shiver once more.

The older man sank in inch by inch, murmuring right into his ear ― encouragement and praise he didn't necessarily believe but couldn't imagine were lies. Telling him what a good boy he was, how pretty he looked like this. And if the husk of his voice wasn't enough to make him whine, the words themselves certainly would have done it. And if not the words, then the delightful feeling of being filled. The slow drag of being entered with a level of care Roy exhibited for very few things, the burn of that last bit of stretching that Roy's fingers hadn't managed to provide, the warmth radiating from his stomach all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes... Perfect. Totally perfect.

 _"Fuck,"_ He hissed.

Another kiss was laid on the nape of his neck, "Good, babe?"

"Is it ever _not?"_ Jason fired back, not far gone enough not to sass just a bit.

Roy chuckled again, pausing for the moment, allowing him time to acclimate while he laid kisses over his shoulders and back. "I've certainly never heard you complain," He mused, "Except when I'm 'too nice' to you."

And he knew from the tone that Roy still thought that the idea he could be too nice to him was ridiculous, and it made his lips quirk up. What a sap.

"Speaking of being too nice to me..." He said, instead of commenting on that, and punctuated it with a pointed shift of his hips.

"Bossy." Roy clicked his tongue, but he still rolled his hips and bit down on one of Jason's shoulders.

Jason's body fucking _sang_ with the feeling. He melted right back into the bed with a delighted little moan, and Roy wasted no further mercy on him.

With his teeth and tongue and lips occupied decorating Jason's shoulders with hickeys and love bites, he couldn't very well speak to further rile him up... But Jason had never really cared if he spoke or not, because his voice all by itself could still make him shiver, and when combined with relentlessly deep and steady thrusts it was enough to keep him limp and tingling from head to toe. Just Roy moaning so close to his hear, hissing through his teeth, could send a spark down his spine. And it _was,_ and he all but whined when Roy manhandled him into a slightly different position and hit his prostate dead on.

Something really could and should be said about Roy's _aim._

 _"There_ we go," Purred the redhead, "How's that feel, baby?"

"Fuck," Jason hissed in response, "Don't stop, Roy, _shit―"_

Roy seemed to take that as an answer and did not stop, thank God.

But, of course, they were both pretty exhausted. The adrenaline was winding down at long last, the aches were flaring, and the knot in Jason's belly, at least, was rapidly twisting itself tighter. He gasped and whimpered as it built, twisting his fingers into the sheets. Roy dropped his head against his back.

"Close?" Roy grunted, squeezing gently at his hips, stroking his thumbs over the skin.

"Yeah," Jason grunted in turn, "Fuck, Roy, you're so fuckin' good―"

"C'mon, baby," He coaxed, panting, "Go on, don't hold back, okay? I got you."

Was it embarrassing that that was pretty much what it took to knock him over the edge? Sure. But he wasn't really all that worried about it. He was a little more caught up in the whole getting knocked over the edge part. It washed over him and he whined as he came, untouched, shuddering and gripping the sheets like his life depended on it.

He felt boneless as Roy chased his own release, working him down from his own orgasm and right into overstimulation, but he didn't complain. He wouldn't ever complain. It felt too damn good.

However, he _did_ more or less collapse as soon as Roy had finished, pulled out, and let go of his hips. Roy chuckled tiredly, petting over his thighs and his lower back, and Jason chuckled in return.

"Love you," Roy said, after they'd cleaned up and were curled around each other in bed.

"Mm..." Was Jason's eloquent reply, lips pulled into a stupid smile. But then, softly, "... You too."

Roy kissed the top of his head.

And that was the last thing he was aware of before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request from [this post](https://fusion-ego.tumblr.com/post/639574418652266496/100-smut-dialogue-prompts)
> 
> I'm still taking these!
> 
> Anyways, I was looking for an excuse to write some JayRoy already when I got this anon, so I hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it  
> Is it obvious how infrequently I write Jason and Roy?
> 
> As always, feel free to hit me up on my [Tumblr](fusion-ego.tumblr.com)


End file.
